Reflexões Uma sidestory para Um Momento Eterno
by Dack Ralter
Summary: Uma side-story para o fanfic OOC "Um Momento Eterno", de Neon Genesis Evangelion.


Reflexões - Uma side-story de "Um Momento Eterno"  
  
O apartamento estava em silêncio. Envolta na escuridão, a garota caminhava em direção da cozinha. Ela podia vislumbrar o contorno dos móveis graças ao pouco de luz que atravessava as janelas. Ela caminhava com uma toalha nos ombros, pois havia acabado de sair do banho. Um longo banho... Um banho merecido, pois o dia não havia sido fácil, pelo menos para os padrões de Asuka Souryu Langley. Apesar do banho, ela não havia conseguido relaxar. A cada passo, ela mentalmente recordava os acontecimentos do dia. Primeiro havia chegado tarde na escola... Não que ela tivesse culpa, afinal o responsável por levantar cedo e preparar o café da manhã era baka-Shinji, ou como ela gostava de proferir em alto e bom som, "dumkoft". Ele teimava em acordar tarde e fazê-la perder a hora. Sem contar os seus irritantes pedidos de desculpa. Isso só aumentava a sua raiva.  
  
Ao chegar na escola, ela foi agraciada com dois sermões. O primeiro foi do Sensei, por ela perder parte da sua explanação matinal sobre o Segundo Impacto. Logo ela, que já tinha diploma de curso superior. O segundo foi pior... Ela teve de escutar um sermão sobre "horários e responsabilidades" e vindo justamente da sua amiga Hikari. Ela ainda pensou uma ou duas vezes em abrir a boca e replicar, mas acabou se conformando em ouvir. No final, ela foi "salva" graças ao (logo quem) Suzuhara... Hikari não pensou duas vezes em deixá-la sozinha e partir para cima do "baka número dois". Por um instante ela imaginou se haveria algo entre eles, mas logo afastou esse pensamento. Hikari era sensível e inteligente... Isso nunca aconteceria.  
  
Durante o almoço, ela pensou em comer junto com baka-Shinji, afinal quando ele não estava se desculpando ele até poderia ser uma boa companhia. Porém, alguém tinha lhe passado a perna... E justamente a sua rival, a sua inimiga... Ela sentiu vontade de jogar a sua marmita na direção do baka-Shinji e da Garota Maravilha, mas o seu estômago falou mais alto. Isso aumentou ainda mais a sua frustração, pois ela não pode descarregar a sua raiva. Ela sentou em baixo de uma árvore e enquanto comia mecanicamente, observava os vários casais almoçando juntos. E percebeu que apenas ela estava sozinha. Uma onda de tristeza juntou-se a sua raiva, que ela logo procurou afastar. Afinal, isso era circunstancial. Ela era linda e inteligente, além de possuir uma legião de fãs que ela desprezava todos os dias. Porém, algo quase a fez engasgar... Hikari e Suzuhara juntos...   
  
Como a sua melhor amiga podia lhe trair dessa forma? Se ela estava gostando do "baka número dois" porque ela não lhe contou?   
  
Não compartilhou com ela? Se até mesmo Hikari estava com alguém, se até mesmo baka-Shinji tinha alguém, então ela seria a única "encalhada"? Ela sentiu a visão ficar embaçada.  
  
"Não! Eu sou Asuka Souryu Langley! Não há razão para eu choramingar pelos cantos! Sou a piloto do Evangelion Unidade 02, a melhor piloto de Evangelion de todo o mundo!" Com isso ela afastou todos os pensamentos negativos, terminou de engolir o almoço e partiu rapidamente para a biblioteca.  
  
Mesmo assim, a tristeza dominou toda a sua tarde. Da sua mesa, ela podia observar Hikari e Touji trocando bilhetinhos. Que idiotas... Podiam utilizar os seus terminais e assim serem mais discretos. Parecia que eles estavam se mostrando para todos e em especial para ela. Ela virou o rosto para trás e viu Rei olhando para fora da janela, como sempre. Rei Ayanami. A Garota Maravilha. A preferida do comandante. Todos pareciam paparicá-la. Sem contar o "ar superior" que ela tinha. Isso irritava Asuka. Principalmente quando Rei respondia com indiferença as suas provocações. Por mais que Asuka xingasse, Rei não se alterava, como se a ignorasse completamente. Mas era só baka-Shinji chegar próximo dela, que a garota mudava de atitude.  
  
Pelo menos o dia estava chegando ao fim. O problema é que eles ainda tinham um teste agendado. Duas, talvez três horas trancados dentro de seus entry plug, tentando manter a concentração pelo maior tempo possível. Normalmente isso não seria um problema para ela, mas aquele dia não estava sendo muito animador.  
  
Quatro horas... A Dra. Akagi havia se superado naquela noite. Com a desculpa de "realizar um estudo estatístico-comparativo dos harmônicos em relação aos níveis de stress..." ela ficou mergulhada em LCL por quatro longas horas. E apenas para no final ouvir que o seu desempenho "não estava dentro do parâmetros esperados", enquanto a garota-maravilha era elogiada pelo seu progresso.  
  
Ela passou um bom tempo embaixo do chuveiro, como se tentasse lavar todos os seus problemas e preocupações. Sem sucesso. Ao sair do banheiro, ela se sentia desanimada, arrasada, humilhada... O frio que sentia aumentava os seus sentimentos. Asuka acabou voltando sozinha para o apartamento, pois a Dra. Akagi ainda fez questão de detalhar todos os resultados para ela. Ela pegou o último trem de volta ao apartamento. A solidão dentro do carro fazia aumentar a sua solidão interior. Subiu rapidamente as escadas e entrou no apartamento. Não pensou duas vezes e se dirigiu ao banheiro, para desfrutar da água quente da banheira. Talvez isso resolvesse...  
  
Uma hora na banheira e ela ainda não se sentia bem. Havia algo que a inquietava. Algo mexia com o seu coraçãozinho, deixando-o inquieto, pesado. Era como se todos aqueles incidentes ruins do dia estivessem acumulados, pesando na sua alma. E mais uma vez ela lembrou quem era... A primeira e única Asuka Souryu Langley. Novamente procurou afastar todos os pensamentos e clarear a sua mente. Ela saiu da cozinha e dirigiu para o seu quarto. Foi quando aconteceu. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos, que nem se preocupou em acender a luz. E logo sentiu uma violenta dor no seu joelho direito.  
  
"AAAAIIIII!!!! DROGA DE MESA..."  
  
Foi a única coisa que conseguiu soltar, antes de se arrastar até a sua cama. A dor era intensa, latejante e parecia se espalhar por toda a sua perna. A única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era segurar o joelho, como se isso fosse suficiente para aliviar a dor... Dor... A mesma dor que ela sentia quando o seu Eva era atingindo por alguma coisa. Mas também era uma dor causada pela solidão. Ela sempre se mostrou forte, capaz de viver por ela própria. Nunca demonstrou fraqueza ou que precisava da ajuda de alguém. Mas isso era uma fachada... Pois em momentos como aquele, em que a dor era maior que a sua razão ela se sentia só, sentia a falta de alguém próximo a ela, alguém que ela confiasse e amasse.  
  
"Mama!!!"  
  
A visão de sua mãe morta, enforcada, voltou imediatamente a sua memória. Justamente no seu momento de alegria, quando ia partilhar com ela a sua conquista, ela encontra a sua mãe morta. Foi um choque maior que o choque quando foi trocada por uma boneca, após o incidente do teste inicial da unidade 02. A dor parecia tornar o sentimento mais forte, amplificava os seus medos e temores.  
  
"Mama!!!"  
  
E se ela estivesse junto, também estaria morta. A boneca também havia sido enforcada junto. A dor pareceu aumentar de intensidade. Na sua mente fluía um turbilhão de imagens, sons, palavras, vozes, rostos... A visão de Hikari e Touji juntos aumentou a sua tristeza e a sensação de solidão. Foi quando a imagem de baka-Shinji veio a sua mente. De um certo modo, ele havia sido a sua única família nesses últimos meses... Ele vinha cuidando da casa e de todos... Até dela. Ele não pensou duas vezes em mergulhar no poço de magma para ajudá-la. Naquela ocasião ela havia pensado que havia chegado a sua hora. Afinal, ela sempre havia vivido sozinha até alí, por quê não morrer sozinha? Mas Shinji não deixou que isso acontecesse. Apesar da sua irritante mania de pedir desculpas por tudo, ele era gentil, tímido demais, mas ainda sim... Foi quando a lembrança de ver Shinji e Rei juntos aflorou na sua mente. Foi como a senha para ela liberar as lágrimas.  
  
O choro era franco. As lágrimas rolavam pela sua face, enquanto ela soluçava. Ela procurava encolher-se na cama, tentando fugir de tudo aquilo, de tudo que estava sentindo e passando.  
  
Foi quando ela escuta a porta ser aberta e alguém entra no quarto. Ela percebe que a pessoa senta na cama, ao seu lado.  
  
"Asuka, o que aconteceu... por que você está chorando?"  
  
O tom era doce, mas firme. Ela conhecia o timbre, mas nunca havia ouvido tanta firmeza e segurança naquela voz. Ela sente confiança, e se vira na direção do rapaz. Ela olha fixamente nos olhos castanhos dele. Os olhos que geralmente ele desviava quando ela o encarava, dessa vez estavam fixos no rosto molhado de lágrimas da garota.  
  
"Eu tenho medo... Medo de voltar a NERV, medo de entrar no meu EVA, medo de ficar presa, medo de ficar sozinha, medo de morrer..."  
  
Ela sentiu ser envolvida pelo abraço do rapaz. Um abraço forte, aconchegante, acolhedor. Ela correspondeu o abraço e ajeitou-se no colo dele. Suas lágrimas molhavam o peito de Shinji. A maciez da sua pele, o calor do seu corpo, tudo isso tranqüilizou a garota, que pela primeira vez em muito tempo se sentiu protegida.   
  
Ela queria que aquele momento fosse eterno. Era bem possível que na manhã seguinte tudo voltasse a ser como era antes, por isso mesmo ela desejava do fundo do coração que aquele abraço nunca acabasse...  
  
-------------  
  
Notas:  
  
Início: 09/04/2003  
  
Termino: 31/05/2003  
  
Primeira Revisão: 09/06/2003  
  
Notas do Autor: 09/06/2003  
  
Revisão Final: 11/06/2003  
  
Bom pessoal, primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a quem teve o trabalho de ler o meu primeiro fic e me mandar uma mensagem. Eu até fiquei espantando com os pedidos de uma continuação, mas eu achei que não haveria como. Uma continuação acabaria por estragar o clima criado no final da estória (bom, de certa forma "nonsense" seria uma continuação meio "zoada"). Assim, optei por criar uma side-story, mostrando a estória apartir do ponto de vista da Asuka. Espero que gostem.  
  
Gostaria de agradecer aos meus dois pre-readers, Seiken Densetsu e Primulla.  
  
Dack Ralter  
  
chsb@solitario.com.br 


End file.
